Sure and Steady
by xFearThePandax
Summary: If I'd known sneaking out with my friends to go see a stupid concert would end up chewing me up and spitting me out into the Naruto world during the early beginnings of the Third Great Shinobi World War I would have kept my ass home where it was safe. I wouldn't have to witness the killings and deaths of those I would soon call my extended family and I wouldn't have blood on me.


xFearThePandax

This plot has literally been surfing its ways around in my head and I'm just testing out the waters here with this. I want to see how well this story is received and if I should continue with the idea or just trash it. Criticism is welcomed and appreciated but please point out what you liked/ didn't like about the story and how it can be steadily improved. I've uploaded original works and just recently got into writing fanfiction so please do be kind with it, if people do like the idea of the story there won't be an scheduled timing for updates since I have work and.. Cough… procrastinator… cough.

This is also unbeta-ed so please excuse any mistakes/ miss spelling. A beta-d version will be up later (hopefully) done by _**Death's Inevitable Kiss**_ who's taken to being my beta for a couple other, unpublished stories of mine.

Anywhoooo, enjoy the story and let me know what to improve!

Thanks

Sure and Steady

Chapter 1

This is so late. _I'm_ so late. Brother's going to kill me when he finds out. I shouldn't have let them coax me into going! I knew it was a stupid idea from the start! Ugh, why did I let them trick me into going?

Brother's going to ground me until I'm thirty if I don't make it back in time.

Tightening my hold on my shoulder bag and praying to the gods I make it back home in time. I'm so dead. I already know it.

 _Almost there! Just one more block!_

Maybe, just maybe I'll be able to make it in time.

Dashing towards the next street I made it halfway before I realized the air around me had started turning stale and it was become sufficiently difficult to draw in a breath. The buzzing on the streetlights as the flickered in and out. A startled yelp escaped my lips as suddenly one of the streetlights from behind me popped.

An abrupt feeling of apprehension nestled itself within the pit of my stomach. Coiling my muscles as I sprinted faster down the street I made it towards the end of the pavement before the sound of shattering glass floated its way into my ears.

Starting at the ground before me as the road appeared to be crumpling in on itself like glass collapsing in on itself. I couldn't stop myself soon enough as my body had too much momentum pushing it forward. I came tumbling into the wide discombobulated oval shaped pit of blackness.

A shrill shriek escaped my quivering lips and soon everything around me faded to black.

The soft murmur of a distant voice awoke me from my unconscious state. Groaning as my head began to feel as if I had taken a hammer directly to my cranium I mumbled, "Not now Austin, I'm tired." And proceeded to roll onto my stomach, hand searching for my blanket.

A soft chuckle and empty air was what greeted me when I opened my left eye to angrily search for my missing blanket.

Green? Wha- _Grass?!_

"What?" a strained cry left my lips as I stood up and finally took in my surroundings.

Before me stood a man clad in a green vest on top of a blue long sleeve shirt and blue pants covered with bandages at the ankle. His blonde hair was rustling in the wind as his piercing blue eyes started at me.

"Anata wa daijōbu misu wa arimasu ka?*" the owner of the startling blue eyes spoke softly.

"What?" I asked not understanding what he just said.

The spiky blonde haired man stared at me with a confused look on his face. Lifting his hands up in the air for the universal sign of peace he slowly walked towards me. Instinctively my feet stepped back with every step he took towards me.

A slight frown marred his face as he realized I wouldn't let him approach me even if he meant no harm. He was a stranger and I was in unfamiliar territory, no way in hell was I letting some stranger near me.

"Watashi wa anata o kizutsukeru tsumori wanai. Watashi no namae wa anata no monoda, Minato nodesu ka?*" he spoke once again.

"I'm sorry I don't understand what you're saying." I groaned pulling at my hair in frustration.

His brows furred as his face took on a contemplative look.

"Watashinonamaeha Mi-na-to." The blonde pointed towards himself as he said this, "Mi-na-to." He repeated again.

"Your name is Minato?"

At hearing this the blonde nodded eagerly and pointed towards me. Catching onto what he was doing I told him my name. "Isabelle. My name is Isabelle."

He smiled a breath taking smile before he said, "Kon'nichiwa Isabelle-chan."

Minato had been in training field 7 practicing his new jutsu when a girl no older than 15 had literally dropped from the sky via a black oval shaped hole. He had felt the disturbance in the air only after the animals around the training field had started scattering away as fast as their little legs and wings could carry them.

He had stared in open wonderment and alarm as the unconscious blonde haired girl came tumbling down from the sky at a rapid rate. Without thinking he had swooped the girls unto his arms and laid her gently onto the ground.

Once he had set her down he examined her. She was wearing a neon purple top and black tights covered by a gray belt around her waist and a light gray shoulder bag smooshed in between her small frame and the ground. His eyes raked her body for any possible wounds or hidden weapons. To the eyes of any civilian she looked harmless but a shinobi must be able to see underneath the underneath. Even children could be dangerous if ones guard was let down, Minato had learned that long ago in his ninja career.

Once he was sure the girl was not a threat he flared his charka thrice and waited for the Hokage and his ANBU guards to arrive.

Not wanting to get too close to the girl in case he startled her once she awoke Minato began to call out for the girl to wake up.

A soft groan lift the girl's lips as she mumbled incoherently. An amused snort left Mianto's lips as he continued to call out to the slowly awakening girl.

The girl reached her hand out automatically as if searching for something and once she realized that whatever it was that her hand was searching for wasn't there one of her eyes opened slightly.

Her brows furred together as she lazily scanned the area. It wasn't long before her eyes flashed open fully and a look of panic painted her pale features.

A choked sound ripped itself from her throat as her eyes frantically searched around stopping their mad search only when they rested on Minato's figure.

"Are you okay miss?" the taller blonde asked concernedly.

If it was possible the girl's face scrunched up even more in confusion as she replied back to him.

" _What?_ " she mumbled perplexed tilting her head to the side.

The blonde Jonin offered her a puzzled smile as he raised his hands up in a placating manner. Hands in the air he took a few deliberate steps towards her and frowned when the girl retreated back with every step he made.

"I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Minato, what's yours?" he pointed at himself and repeated, "Mi-na-to."

Once he saw understanding cross her features as she repeated his name for herself, he pointed a figure at her prompting her to tell him her name as well.

"Isabelle. My name is Isabelle." The blonde haired girl told him hesitantly staring at him once again.

Minato flashed her a reassuring smile once he felt the flare of one familiar chakra followed by two other unknowns before greeting the smaller girl, "Hello Isabelle-chan!"

Minato was greeted by the sight of his Hokage along with two of his personal ANBU guards.

"Mianto." Hiruzen acknowledged him as his eyes took in the blonde haired girl before them. "Who is this child Minato?"

"I'm not entirely sure Hokage-sama. Her appearance is quite bizarre. I had been practicing my new Hiraishin technique when she literally dropped down from the sky. She was unconscious and I sensed no chakra coming from her at all. At first I thought she was dead but the constant rise and fall of her breaths told me otherwise. It's strange, even now I can't sense her chakra at all, she also seems not to understand our language as I tried speaking with her before you arrived." Minato debriefed the Hokage.

"I see. Have you determined her to be a threat?" he inquired softly, eyes glancing at Minato briefly before they returned to the stunned girl.

Minato's attention returned to the smaller blonde, whose eyes were wide with shock as she stared at the Konohagaukre's Sandaime Hokage.

One inaudible word left her lips, that if they hadn't been shinobi they would have most certainly missed.

" _Kuso!_ "

 _No! No! NO! This couldn't be happening!_

Naruto wasn't real! It was just a stupid manga. They were fictional characters for crying out loud! But then could someone please explain to me how in the hell Hiruzen Sarutobi along with his ANBU guards, and Namikaze freaking Mianto (because kami-sama only knows how she hadn't recognized him earlier with his blonde spiky hair and cobalt blue eyes) were standing before her?

How in the five nations had she ended up in the Naruto world without even noticing it? And to top it all off in Minato's generation! She was in the Naruto world before the Kyūbi attack, before Orochimaru, before Akatsuki, before Pein, before _Naruto_.

Only one word could sum up this situation.

" _Kuso!_ "

Four different pairs of eyes stared at me as I had my mental panic attack.

Think Isabelle _think dammit!_

What little Japanese did she know?

"Uhm, ki- ki-kende wa ari…masen… uhh, ohayō! _No crap that's not it!_ Teishi…? Heiwa!" Screwing my eyes shut I shouted anything that was remotely Japanese and desperately held my hands up in surrender.

A bemused chuckle rang around the clearing and I cautiously unscrewed my eyes to stare at the amused expression of the third Hokage. His eyes were dancing with mirth as he gazed at me with his pipe resting lightly in between his hands.

"Watashi no kodomo o shinpaishinaide shinaide kudasai, watashitachi wa anata ni gai o ataenai." The Third said kindly as he leisurely walked over towards me. Sliding his eyes over towards Minato the Third spoke, "Kanojo no namae wa nanidesu ka Minato-kun?"

The future Yondaime Hokage grinned and slowly walked towards us while he replied, "Isabelle-chan."

They continued to try and talk to me but I didn't know shit squat about Japanese. They were wasting their time here, I had to think of something. They _had_ to know I wasn't of this time. Hell I wasn't even from _here!_

Thinkthinkthinkthink.

There had to be something- AH HA!

"Yamanaka!" I yelled excitedly fist pumping the air for my brilliant idea.

As soon as the name left my mouth the air around the Hokage became rigid, his posture changed from warm and friendly to dangerous and deadly within a second.

"Odayakana!" I frantically waved my hands and pointed towards my head as I repeated the Clan name again.

Weary understanding flashed between the Hokage's face as he reluctantly relaxed his posture. He nodded his head and motioned for me to follow him. Minato soon stood by my side as the Hokage walked in front of us and his ANBU guard returned to the shadows.

The walk was silent and awkward also not to mention loooong. The sight of Konoha was the only thing that kept me from boredom and served to somewhat ease my jittering nerves. Everything looked different from what it did in the anime and manga and that could only be due to the fact that the Kyūbi had yet to attack.

The air around the village seemed tense and foreboding; the villagers were rather taught and sullen. Could this be the atmosphere of the impending war going on? Every villager appeared to be putting up a front as I studied their faces while we passed. Each strained smile and cautious gaze bore into my figure making me fidget even more.

The villagers were trying too hard to keep on living happy peaceful lives while knowing that an ever present war could potentially break out, if it hadn't already.

I jumped when I felt a warm unfamiliar hand resting on top of my shoulder. The sudden touch brought me out of my silent examination of the village before I came crashing into the Hokage's back.

Staring into amused ocean blue eyes I felt heat rushing to my face, "Arigato Minato-san." I mumbled abashedly.

Minato's soft smile greeted my embarrassment as he waited patiently for me to enter the building. As we stepped into the Hokage Tower we, mostly the Hokage and Minato, were welcomed in by a stunningly gorgeous brunette haired secretary. She bowed in respect for the two aforementioned people and spared me a curious glance before returning to whatever she had been previously doing.

The Hokage load us up a flight of stairs and into a plainly decorated office which I assumed to be his office. There was a picture of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage hanging up on the wall adjacent to the wooden desk.

"Tora," Hiruzen called out to his ANBU guard, "please bring in Yamanaka Inojika. Notify him that his presence is needed at once."

It didn't take long for Yamanaka Inojika to arrive. We had been sitting in an awkward silence, the Hokage calmly examining me from his chair as Minato stood leaning against the wall, for the past 5 minutes until the blonde haired man had made his entrance into the Hokage office.

"Hokage-sama." The Yamanaka bowed.

"Inojika-kun," the Sandaime kindly addressed Inojika before his eyes wandered off in my direction. "Watashitachi wa anata no tame no tokubetsuna baai, kyō o motte iru. Kanojo wa yorokonde watashitachi no ikutsu ka no shitsumon ni kotaeru tame ni anata no ichizoku no gijutsu o ukeru koto o shigan shimashita." The Sandaime instructed as I just stupidly stared on at them. "Watashi wa kanojo ga ukeru koto o shigan shite ita yō ni kanojo wa, watashitachi no haha kokugo wa totemo kanojo wa yakunitatanaidarou yobikake hanasu shite inai yōdesu."

Inojika nodded solemnly his head and motioned with his hand for me to step closer. Squaring my shoulders and walking over to the tall board blonde I stopped a few inches away from him and stared into his navy blue eyes. He was a very intimidating man with his hard facial features, sharp analytical eyes and broad shoulders.

Inojika stared intently at the fidgeting blonde girl before turning to look at his Hokage.

"By all rights she appears to be a civilian but I can feel a bit of Minato's chakra leaking from her. I may not possess the Byakugan but that's your chakra I'm feeling in her Minato. " Inojika's gruff voice reverberated through the area eliciting shocked stares from the two occupants within the room.

"I was made aware of by Minato, that the girl possessed no evidence of chakra within her system during the time of contact. He had pronounced her dead on sight but yet her she stands," the Hokage's gaze narrowed at the girl in question, "how interesting. This gives us another reason for your Shindenshin no justsu."

"I'm correct in assuming you'll want to be there when I extract her memories?" a perfectly shaped brow arose with the question. "Then I'll go on ahead to set up the equipment."

As Inojika left the room Minato's calculating eyes with one question in them, _how?_

"That is what I'm hoping we find out. You had no contact with her for her to be able to absorb any amount of your chakra Minato?"

"No, I scanned her for injuries but I didn't make contact with her. There's no way for her to have been able to-…" the blonde's voice died off as a look of understanding crossed his features.

"There was an instant where she would have collided with you if I hadn't stopped her from walking into you. My hand made contact with her shoulder but that shouldn't have been enough for her draw in any form of my chakra, could it?" Minato's skeptically asked.

"Even the briefest of touches could be enough for a ninja to absorb any given amount of chakra Minato, given all the unknown variables about this girl we have to be careful." Hiruzen warned before stepping out of his office.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Minato's soft whisper floated around the room before he motioned towards the blonde girl, Isabelle, to follow after the Hokage.

We made it to a white one story building and were ushered inside by an unknown shinobi with lavender eyes and hair as white as the new found snow. He led us down into a room where Inojika sat patiently waiting for us with equipment set up and ready for use.

Instructing me to take a sit on one of the four empty chairs as they conversed amongst themselves. After a couple minutes of staring around the room Inojika cleared his throat to gain my attention. I now had his full and undivided attention.

With a few hand seals I felt an invisible force push its way into my mind bringing with it a sharp wave of intense pain. No later did the pain disappear when I felt a cold dampness around my ankles.

Taking a look around I saw fresh snow covering the ground where I stood. A garden of flowers stretched as far as I could see from my left with a couple of wilting willows every odd flower or so. On my right stood a path made of yellow stone that floats its way to an old looking wooden cabin.

The soft crunch of snow alerted me of approaching people. Regretfully tearing my eyes away from the old wooden cabin to land on the awe filled gazes of the Sandaime, future Yondaime, and Inojika.

"This place is quite beautiful Isabelle-chan. Very peaceful and serene." Minato's astonished voice was the one to break the silence as he took in every nook and cranny.

Staring at the blonde in shock, "I can _understand_ you. I can actually _understand you!_ "

"It seems as if this won't be such a one-sided interrogation. I presume your clan technique adjusted the brain pattern frequency for this to be able to work?" the Sandaime inquired with the raise of an eyebrow.

"It is her mind scape that has allowed us to be able to understand her. It sensed her desperation and dread of not being able to comprehend our native tongue that it engraved the basics of her language for us to get by. It is how the mind works to make up for the lack of knowledge of our language." Inojika explained matter-of-factly.

"I believe it best to reintroduce ourselves, ne?" Hiruzen spoke before gracing me with a grandfatherly smile. "Sarutobi Hiruzen, Namikaze Minato, Yamanaka Inojika." Sarutobi gestured to each aforementioned individual.

"My name is Isabelle Foster, though I already know who you all are." I explained staring at the Hokage. "The reason I asked for a Yamanaka to perform their clan jutsu on me was because through it I knew you'd be able to see all my memories and believe what I couldn't tell you myself. It never occurred to me that it would allow you to understand me but that's an added bonus." I smiled.

"It is unnerving to learn that you knew of our identities from the beginning yet we know little to nothing aside from from your clan name." Sarutobi remarked.

"Unnerving? More like unbelievable! I grew up all my life believing you all to be fictional characters then next thing I know I'm standing in front of the real deal. To think Naruto is actually real!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"I assure you we are very much real Ms. Isabelle." Minato spoke up as Inojika nodded his agreement. Hiruzen continued to stare at me with a contemplative look on his face.

"Here maybe, but where _I come from_ you're all fictional characters created by some Japanese guy."

"And just where exactly do you come from?" Inojika asked cautiously.

"I'm from North Carolina. I'm not from here, from this time or this place. I don't know how I wound up here at all but I do know that I don't belong here in Konoha, I'm not a ninja I don't have chakra and I'm not a fighter. You can search my memories if you still don't believe me but know that I'm telling the truth otherwise Yamanaka-san would have told you differently." I confessed.

"You say you don't have chakra yet the Shindenshin no Jutsu requires chakra to work, even in the most miniscule amount will suffice. Not to mention the fact that Inojika-kun here informed us in my office of a certain _oddity._ He noticed a familiar chakra radiating from within you, care to explain?" Sarutobi challenged.

"Where I come from chakra doesn't exist. There's no such thing as chakra so I don't know how he could detect any form of chakra coming from me." I stated.

"Is this true Inojika-kun?"

"Yes Hokage-sama. The girl is being truthful, I can even sense the underlining confusion resonating from your statement. She is telling the truth." He confirmed.

"Interesting." He murmured.

"If what she says is true, that where she comes from there's no such thing as chakra, could it be that her body is trying to adapt to our world where everything living is born of chakra? Her body could be absorbing chakra from being in contact with anything that does contain chakra, such as myself when I made brief contact with her." Minato theorized.

"That would make sense. It would also explain why you thought her to be dead when you first encountered her. You didn't sense any form of chakra from her then and neither did I." Hiruzen nodded thoughtfully.

"If this theory of yours proves true Minato-san that in itself could harm the girl seeing as she isn't adapted to chakra, too much exposure could potentially damage her internal organs and muscles tissue." Inojika added.

"Wait what?" I panicked wide eyes staring between Minato and Inojika.

The sound of thunder roared throughout the sky at my hysterical exclamation.

"I'll try to explain in full details later after Inojika-san acquires the desired memories that prove your claims. For now try not to worry too much about it, a simply seal can prevent any charka inflicted damage. I can easily provide the necessary seal given the time." Minato assured me kindly.

Taking a steady breath to relax my nerves I nodded confidently at the smiling blonde and turned my attention towards Inojika.

"So exactly where would my memories be located at?"

"Picture a path leading to them and that will be our guide." He stated.

Nodding my head I pictured a stray path that will lead me towards what we're looking for and not long did I fell the soft rustle of the wind against my cheek. Opening my eyes and gazing at the grassless path ahead of me.

We followed the trail until it lead us to a silver door with no handle. Inscribed across the door in silver lettering was my name.

Pushing the door open slowly tall columns of shelves began to appear in sight as a light was turned on over the area.

"It would appear that you are a very well organized individual, finding specific memories for you will be simple as you won't have to sort out through every single one separately." Inojika complimented pleased.

"All right so how do I do it?"

"Just think of a specific event and any memories associated with that event will appear." He explained.

"Alright let's give this a try." I exclaimed feeling giddy.

 _Naruto._

The one thought brought forth over a dozen of memories each displaying a certain blonde haired blue eyed jinchūriki. I breezed through the ones until I got to a particular one that showed both the Sandaime and future Yondaime Hokage together.

It was the episode where the Sandaime declared Minato his successor of the hat.

Letting the thought play out I watched Minato and the Sandaime take in the sense with increasing interest as the paid acute attention to what was being said. Inojika watched on with mild curiosity.

A sharp gasp left a shocked yet beaming blonde's lips as he gazed at the projectile with a satisfied smirk on his face. The Sandaime, chuckling at Minato's reaction continued watching with a proud smile on his face.

It wasn't until the whole memory began to play out did a strangled gasp escape all three males as the reality of what they were watching sank in.

Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Minato, Kushina, every single Naruto character played across the wooden wall. The whole Naruto series from start to finish was displayed, Obito's supposed death, Rin's death, Minat and Kushina's death the day their only son was born. His lonely childhood and the terrible abuse he went though at the hands of the villagers, his pain, the Uchiha massacre, Itachi's sacrifice, Orochimaru, the Sandaime dying. A best friends betrayal, Tsunade's reign, Pein, Akatsuki, more death and finally the biggest one of all; the Fourth Great Shinobi War against one of the Uchiha's most powerful members, Uchiha Madara alongside a very alive Uchiha Obito.

Nothing was hidden as they observed everything through my eyes. Slowly the memories began to fade and flicker out and the cabin room was left in a stunned silence.

Dragging my eyes from the fading screen and landing on three silently weeping hardened veteran shinobi.

A stab of guilt coursed through me as I watched these grown men cry before me and know that it was me who had caused it.

"How long?" Minato's raspy voice asked his eyes burning holes into me, "How long until this all happens?"

"How old is Kakashi?"

"He turned 6 not to long ago." Hiruzen's gruff voice answered instead.

"Given that the Kyubi attacks when Kakashi is 13 years old, I say you have about 6 to 7 years before any of what you just saw to happen.

Minato looked as if I had just shoved a Rasengan into his gut and taken the air out of his lungs. His skin lost its tan to be replaced by a chalky white complexion. He opened his mouth but no words came out as he continued to stare at me in disbelief.

"Why?" Inojika's voice demanded from behind me.

"Why show us this?" his stormy blue eyes glared at me.

Straightening my back and meeting the eyes of the enraged Yamanaka dead on I spoke calmly and assertively, "Because I need you guys to believe me so you can help me get back to where I belong. Like I told you all earlier, _I don''t belong here!_ I don't know how I ended up here but all I do know is that only you lot can help me."

"And the Naruto timline was shitty anyway. By showing you future events I'm ensuring that that little idiot blonde ball of sunshine gets the life he deserves. Now that you know what's going to happen you won't choose this stupid ignorant village over your own son. Condemning him to be the village pariah." I remarked snidely.

No one made comment to my tone as they all had witnessed the horrors Konohagakure no Sato had been associated with, even if it was from within the shadows. The lies, the deceit, the slaughter, the isolation. It was all attached and well hidden within the darkest recess of Konoha's secret corners.

So these are the translation for what was said in Japanese up top ^^

 _Shindenshin no Jutsu_ – yamanaka mind walk

Are you oaky miss?*

I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Minato, what's yours?*

My name is Minato.*

Not dangerous*

Peace*

Stop*

Do not fret my child, we will not harm you*

What is her name?*

Calm*

We have a special case for you today.* She has willingly volunteered to undergo your clan's technique to answer some of our questions.* She does not seem to speak our native tongue so interrogating her would be useless, as I mentioned she has volunteered to undergo the Shindenshin no Jutsu.*

So what do ya think about it? Yay or Nay?

I have a roughly made idea to where I want this story to go for now. I've got ideas forming already and itching to be written. All that is needed to know is this will be an OCxObito type of story though obviously this romance won't coming until later chapters but ehh it'll come eventually… maybe. I know what's going to happen up until the Kyūbi attacks. So maybe a good 8 to 10 chapters before I actually have to come up with events to follow if I haven't already.

So please comment and let me know!

Peace out!


End file.
